Time Waits for No One
by AlltimeFictionReader
Summary: Something happens to Kaede that she never thought was possible. She became a dragon rider! But what happens when she is more deeply intertwined in the Inheritance Cycle than she could possibly imagine? T just to be safe, but is more of a K.
1. Chapter 1

Thump. Thump. I looked up from the book I was reading. Thump. I listened for the sound that could barely be heard over the whispering of the wind through the trees above. Another distraction, just my luck. I had come here, to seclusion of the forest, to finish the last book in the Inheritance cycle. Well, not for the first time of course, I have finished the series before. Thump. There it is again, I guess I have to see where it is coming from before I finish the book. I go towards the sound, wading through the lush green undergrowth and pushing past branches that bared my way. Out of nowhere I see a green, scaly figure heading straight for me! A dragon just like in Eragon! The creature stopped just short of where I was standing, its shadow looming over me. As it moved forward, I saw a flash of white beside the dragon's feet, but it was immediately obscured by the dragon's body before I could get a good look at it.

"You are the one I have been looking for," a voice said in my head.

"Looking for me?" I said, confused. "Why would you look for me?" I asked.

"You have great power in you, and a destiny to match," the dragon answered in my head. "Few are worthy to look after this dragon," she said, pushing the white thing I now recognized as an egg, toward me.

"You are the mother?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, and it is long past time to find a rider for this egg," she said in a worried tone. "Almost past time…," she whispered, so quietly I could barely hear.

Then, as quickly as she appeared she left, leaving only branches swinging in her wake. I bent down to touch the egg, and I had just placed my hand on it, when a blinding light seemed to burst from within it. After the light faded, I saw a white baby dragon trying to break itself out of the egg. Within a few minutes, the dragon freed itself from the egg, and was looking around curiously. I reached out my hand, and as soon as it touched the dragon, I felt a searing pain shoot up my arm. It burned so much that I was paralyzed for a few minutes by the pain. After the pain ebbed away, I looked down at my hand and saw a spiral-shaped mark on my hand. What was it called in the Inheritance cycle? It was called a… gedwëy ignasia, now I remember!

I led the baby dragon deeper into the woods, and I made it a shelter in a clearing surrounded by small trees. The best I could do was make a lean-to against a tree, the floor of it covered in soft pine needles. I was still in awe of the dragon, and still processing the miracle that just happened. I looked at the dragon and said," My name is Kaede, what is yours?

I heard the dragon say in my head," My name is Nithring, and I am a female dragon. You are my rider. Just then I realized this was MY dragon, not just a figment of my imagination. This… this was real.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back to my house, Andy, my six year old brother, was already asleep. I went into the garage which my parents used as a storage room, and found a pair of unused black gloves. They were the kind that don't cover your fingers, and would keep my palm with the gedwëy ignasia hidden, as well as keep my fingers mobile. I went to my room that I shared with my sister and got ready for bed, trying to keep the gloves hidden, to avoid any unnecessary attention. Just as I was about to turn off the main light in my bedroom, the sleeve of my shirt slipped up, revealing the black glove. I hurried to pull my sleeve back down, but it was too late.

"Why would you wear gloves to bed?" Ellie, my eleven year old sister, asked.

"Well, I found them in the garage, and I liked them." I said under my breath, not able to come up with good reason.

"That's sounds stupid," she said obnoxiously.

"Well, it's none of your business!" I retorted, fueling the sibling rivalry between us. I turned off the light before the argument could go further. "Goodnight," I said in my head, knowing Nithring would hear me. "Goodnight," I heard, right as darkness enveloped me. I awoke abruptly, to hear my alarm clock beeping. I got ready for school, half asleep, and made my way down to the kitchen for breakfast. After I ate, everything that happened yesterday came rushing back. I stood up suddenly, and ran for the door. Just as I was running past, Christopher, my oldest brother, asked where I was going. I was out the door before I could answer.

Right before I was out of hearing range, I heard him yell," Just don't forget to come home immediately from school, we are celebrating your birthday tonight!"

My 14th birthday! I completely forgot about it with all that was going on. Oh well, I will deal with that later. I ran past the trees, the dew on the leaves refreshing me as the branches whipped past. I arrived at the clearing, to find Nithring waiting for me. I gasped when I saw her. She was now taller than me, her shoulder blades reaching well past my head. "How did you get so big?" I asked, astonished. Even in the Inheritance Cycle, dragons took months to grow to full height. It had only been one night!

_I was surprised too, but then I realized that when my mother came to you, she acted like an important event was coming. She was looking for the right rider as quickly as she could; knowing that by the time she could find a rider, it would almost be too late. I am guessing the reason I am growing so fast is that we will be needed soon. As soon as I am fully grown, I suspect that time will be upon us._

"I can't stay for long, though," I said sadly," I have to go to school, but I will be back as soon as I can. I walked out of the clearing, breaking into a sprint as I looked at my watch. The bus was coming any minute, and I had to be there. I arrived out of breath, as the bus pulled up. I got on, and sat next to my best friend. She talked to me the whole bus ride, though I was too lost in thought to pay attention.

"Come on!" somebody said as I was jolted out of my thoughts. I saw my friend looking at me expectantly. I looked around and saw that everybody had already gotten off the bus. I got off and went into the school. School went by slowly, and the only thing that stopped me from getting up and walking away, was that I knew I couldn't walk out without looking suspicious. Suspicion was something I didn't want to have to worry about. When the last bell rung, I (once again) ran to the bus. As the bus stopped in front of my house, I got out, ran through the yard, and entered the shade of the woods. I ran towards the clearing, all the dull memories of the school day being washed away by the vibrant colors of the forest. I got there, and looked up at Nithring, amazed. Her height had doubled throughout the day, and her scales sparkled as the sun shined through the trees. She looked frightening, yet the sight of her was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

_It is time._


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally finished writing this chapter. I took forever! I hope you enjoy the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle series, sadly.**

* * *

_It is time._

I looked into her eyes, suddenly afraid of what was going to happen. "Do we have to go somewhere?" I asked, anxiously.

_I don't know exactly when or where we are going, just that we will have to leave soon._

I paused for a moment, contemplating what she said. Just then, a thought popped into my head, something important. Just as quickly as it had come, it vanished, getting caught up in the torrent of thoughts tangled up in my head. I quickly dismissed the forgotten thought, and started to think about leaving, sadness welling up inside me. The thought popped back into my head, everything else fading away, as I remembered that I was supposed to be at home celebrating my birthday. I looked back at Nithring, and she, knowing what I was thinking, told me to hurry back. I bolted out of the clearing, thinking about how the celebration of my birthday would be the last time I see my family for a while. By that point my house was coming into view, and I could just imagine running in, my family standing there waiting for me. Suddenly, there was a falling sensation. I could just see my family slipping away before my very eyes. I waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came. I looked down to find only darkness to greet me as I continued falling, farther and farther into the abyss. I thought about my family. I thought about Christopher, and his quiet aura; Jackson, and his always perky outlook on life; and Andy, my happy little brother. Also, I thought about Gwen, always the perceptive one; and Ellie, always getting into fights with me. We had our good and our bad times, but I would miss them so much. I could see them waiting for me to come home, eventually calling the police. It seemed like I was falling for an eternity, but it could have been seconds. I had lost all sense of time. Eventually I passed out.

I opened my eyes, just to end up closing them against the bright white light that surrounded me. I tried to open them again, and as my eyes adjusted, I found that I was lying on my back looking up at the ceiling of a room. I got up, and looked around at my surroundings. I was in a completely white, square room, which was about ten feet long and wide. I saw a white table in the corner, so I walked over to it. As I got closer, I saw a few items come into view. She saw a white cotton shirt, a leather vest dyed white to go over the shirt, black felt pants, black boots, and a black hooded cloak. Also, there was a white knapsack. In contrast to the old-fashioned clothes, on the table there was a brand new iPad. Turning my attention away from the contents of the table, I turned around and saw a door at the other end of the room. I stuffed the clothes and iPad into the knapsack, and headed for the door. I opened the door, and walked outside into a dense forest. I turned back around to find that the room had disappeared, lush plants where the room had once been. I heard a loud whooshing sound from above, and saw Nithring descend to where the lush plants were. This was the first time I had ever seen her fly because she had grown in such a short time. She was as astonishing as ever, as she flew gracefully down through the trees.

She was fully grown, and had a black saddle on her back. Strapped to the saddle was a gleaming white sword, with a black pommel and sheath.

_Are you ready?_

"Ready, for what?" I asked.

_Get changed into those clothes you found, and I will fly us to where we need to go._

I changed into my clothes, and stuffed my old ones into the knapsack, not willing to part with them just yet. I climbed up to the saddle, slipping occasionally but getting there eventually. Out of breath, I strapped myself in and Nithring took off through the trees. It was terrifying at first, but I got used to it. Pretty soon, I begged her to do flips and difficult maneuvers, loving the feel of flying. We flew high enough for me to look at our surroundings. We were following a river through a mountain range. We passed a waterfall, and soon came to the entrance of a valley. This looked familiar, almost like…Eragon! We couldn't possibly be in Alagaësia! I did become a Dragon Rider though, and this is exactly the right landscape. I am even wearing clothes from Eragon, so anything is possible.

_Welcome to Palancar Valley_ _in_ _Alagaësia, I did not know how to explain this place, so I decided to show it to you instead._

"It's amazing! I yelled over the wind. "I didn't think it would be so…

_Beautiful…_

"Yeah, that…" I whispered, speechless.

We landed in a huge field of tall grass, right outside of the Spine as the sun hung low in the sky. I looked around and noticed that a person was making their way out of the Spine about thirty feet away. I couldn't tell who it was, with the light of the day fading away by the minute. I followed the person, leaving Nithring to rest in the spot we landed. Whoever it was disappeared into a wooden house, closing the door behind them. I set off for the clearing, deciding I would see who that was tomorrow. I walked towards Carvahall, hoping I could get something to eat. I pulled my hood over my head, the cloak flowing around me, making my features hard to see. I couldn't go into town as a girl, dressed like this. Girls here would wear dresses, and probably not be allowed to even wear pants. I entered the town, walking through the shadows, staying out of sight. I froze as I heard a series of hissing and clicking. I glanced back, and saw two figures about seven feet tall, wearing cloaks, and they appeared to have humps on their backs. A foul stench permeated the air, and I realized they were Ra'zac. I tried to move, but I felt like I was paralyzed. Just as they were about to come closer, someone holding a lantern appeared, and ran up to the Ra'zac, so that the Ra'zac slipped back into the shadows. As the man came closer, I could see his face. He had a white beard, a nose that hooked over his mouth, and he had deep-set eyes. He leaned on a staff, covered in intricate carvings.

"I am Brom, and you would be..." He asked.

"Brom!" I yelped, in surprise. I started to run away, hoping he hadn't noticed that my voice was higher pitched than a boy's would be. I had just ran past him, when he pulled my hood off, in one fluid motion. I looked back to see Brom, staring at me in surprise. His gaze was focused on my long blond hair, and my pale green eyes. I ran out of Carvahall as fast as I could, not bothering to look back. I met Nithring in the field, and told her the events of the past evening.

_If Brom is still here, that means that Eragon has not left yet. He could have been the boy we saw leaving the forest earlier. We should watch them from a distance, staying hidden, and altering the timeline as little as possible. We need to be especially careful around Brom, he is very perceptive._

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but for now let's get some sleep." I concluded lying down, and using my knapsack as a pillow, as I curled up against Nithring for warmth. I woke up to find the sun shining down on me, and the wind rustling the grass in the field around me. The temperature was rising, now that the sun was up so I took off my cloak, and set it down beside Nithring. I woke her up and then headed to what I assumed to be Garrow's farm. I was about halfway there, when I saw a teenage boy appear over a rise, most likely the person I saw last night. He did have a similar appearance to how I would have pictured Eragon, but more like a younger version of him. This is just the start of the story, I had to remind myself. I guess, I should follow him, if he is Eragon he would be going to visit Saphira. I stayed about twenty to thirty feet behind him, until he reached a clearing and then stopped. I got as close and I could, hiding behind a tree along the edge of the clearing. Soon enough, I heard the sound off wings beating the air, as Saphira landed next to Eragon. There were silent for a few minutes, and then all at once, they looked straight at me. I was visible enough for them to see my face, and I cursed myself for being so careless.

I ran as fast as I could, dodging trees, and clearing logs. It was only once I was with Nithring that I slowed down. I told her to hide the best she could, as I crouched low in the tall grass. I heard Eragon look around for a little bit, and then giving up, he retreated towards his house. I breathed a sigh of relief as he left. I stood up, and walked over to Nithring.

"Well, that was close." I said, not coming up with anything better to say.

_Yes, it would do us some good to stay here for a while; we don't want to attract any more attention. _

For most of the morning we sat there in the sun, waiting. Around noon I saw Saphira fly over, Eragon on her back, screaming to get off. That evening, I saw smoke rising above Garrow's barn, and I felt a pang of regret that I hadn't done anything. I had to keep telling myself that it was meant to happen. It was all I could do to not run and save Garrow. I fell asleep, thoughts of fires and the Ra'zac racing through my mind. That night I had a dream that I was looking at a map of Alagaësia, on an iPad. I was running my finger north along the Anora River, which emptied out into the North Sea. I then traced a route to Ceunon, and then east towards Osilon in Du Weldenvarden.

I woke up around noon, and picked up my knapsack immediately. I found the iPad, and turned it on. The only apps on the iPad were the photos app, the camera app, and an app labeled "The Inheritance Cycle". I pressed the inheritance cycle app, and four options came up: Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, and Inheritance. I clicked all of them, one at a time, and found that they were the whole Inheritance Cycle series. The app was set up like a nook or a kindle. I also looked at the photos app, and saw one photo. It was a detailed map of Alagaësia, much like the one in the beginning of each book. I decided to turn the iPad off to conserve the battery. Strangely enough, there was no battery-shaped symbol at the top that tells you how much power it had left. I put that away, and put the knapsack on my back, and covered myself with the cloak. I was headed into town, to see if I could get some food. I decided to see if Horst would lend me some food. I hated to beg, but with hunger gnawing at my stomach, I couldn't turn down even the slightest prospect of food. I knocked on the door, and Elain opened the door. I noticed that she looked frightened by me, and I realized I must have just looked like a figure shrouded in black to her. I pulled off my hood, and introduced myself. "I am Kaede, and I am looking for a meal, would you have any food to spare?" I said, trying to sound as polite as I could. She looked at me with a surprised look on her face, her gaze settling on my clothes.

"Of course, you may come in." she said.

I entered the house and saw Horst, Baldor, and Albriech, sitting at a wooden table, eating a late lunch. "I don't want to bother you too much; some bread and cheese would be fine," I said.

"Nonsense, you can have stew and some milk with the rest of us," she replied.

I sat down, feeling awkward as the rest of her family stared at me. "I am just passing through," I said, hoping that would be a good enough excuse for the clothes I was wearing.

"Why would a young lady like you travel by yourself?" Horst asked.

"I am…um…going to Ceunon, to meet my family there," I said. " I was travelling from…Therinsford to… Ceunon, when my family got separated in the Spine." I concluded, unconvincingly. They looked doubtfully at me, before returning to their meal. I had just finished my meal, when I heard yelling outside. Brom burst through the door, yelling that Eragon and Garrow were severely hurt and that we should all come quickly and help. Brom paused when he saw me, but decided getting Eragon and Garrow was more important. They all left, leaving only me and Elain. I told her I should leave and headed towards the door.

"Wait, you should take some jerky and bread with you, it takes days of travelling to get to Ceunon. " She said, before I could leave.

I accepted the food and then left. I was heading towards the field, as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around abruptly, and saw Brom.

"Who are you!" he demanded.

"Who are you," I replied calmly.

"That would be none of your concern," he said. "I have never seen you before, and I know everyone in this village!" he said, giving me a look of suspicion.

"That for me to know, and you to find out." I said, sprinting as hard as I could through the field. I tried to get on Nithring and take off before he caught up. Nithring leap into the air, almost blending in with the clouds gathering above. It was too late, and I looked at Brom's face as he saw Nithring and me take off. It was a look of amazement, confusion, and sorrow, all at the same time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any questions, just pm me and I will answer them.**

**I will hopefully post another chapter this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

I watched Carvahall fade away into the distance, as Nithring and I headed to Ceunon. The wind rushing around us was refreshing, although the clouds surrounding us promised rain. I might have considered it cold in the thin air, high above Alagaësia, but my thick cloak and the warmth of Nithring's scales kept the cold from penetrating me. It looked like a storm was approaching from the North, and we were heading right into it. The clouds darkened, and the wind picked up, putting a strain on Nithring's wings so that it was increasingly harder to keep on going. Eventually, we were forced to land and seek shelter. We had landed on a pure white, sandy beach right beside the North Sea. Right off the beach there was a humongous cave, big enough even for Nithring. The cave must have been eroded by waves that had once clashed against solid rock. There were little pools of water, scattered across the gray floor of the cave, probably the effect of high tide washing across the floor of the cave. We found a mostly dry, sandy patch of ground near the back of the cave. We had gotten into the cave just before it started raining. From inside the cave we could hear the wind howling, and the rain pummeling the rock outside. It almost sounded like a waterfall, drowning out all the noise inside the cave. Eventually, the rain died down, and I fell asleep to the sound of light rain drumming against the outside of the cave.

I awoke to water lapping at my feet. Surprised, I jumped to my feet and backed away from the water. There was a four-inch deep film of water spreading across the floor, most likely from the rain that had accumulated overnight. I walked over to Nithring. "Wake up Nithring, we need to leave," I said, my voice echoing throughout the cave. She opened one eye, and then slowly got up, stretching to full height. We waded through the water towards the entrance of the cave, taking great care not to lose our footing and fall on the slippery rock. We emerged from the cave to see the sun rising over the far off trees of Du Weldenvarden, in a clash of orange, red, pink, and green, against the lightening blue sky. I climbed onto Nithring with ease, having had a lot of practice since the first attempt.

Nithring rose into the air, a little strained at first from being in the cave all night, but got progressively faster as she stretched out her wings. Once we were flying at a steady pace, I looked around us. The sky was crystal clear and light blue, with no clouds in sight. It was one of those days where it looks really warm and inviting outside, but is actually cold. At home, on days like today, I would find a nice spot to read, where I could look up at the sky and think of how nice of a day it was. These moments when I would remember these small memories, were the times I missed my home the most.

A few hours passed, where I had spent the time looking at natural landmarks, and admiring the beauty of this unindustrialized world. Ceunon soon came into sight, and beyond that, the vast forests of Du Weldenvarden. Nithring landed about two leagues (six miles) away from Ceunon, near the shore of the North Sea. "You should swim in the sea," I suggested looking at Nithring. "In the books, Saphira is always diving into some lake or another, you should try it." "It would be very refreshing," I said convincingly.

_Okay, as long as you promise to be careful in Ceunon, and be back this evening at the latest._

"I promise," I replied while laughing, remembering that Saphira always says that to Eragon.

_What is so funny?_

"Well, it's just ironic because Saphira always says that to Eragon," I answered, turning my back to her and walking towards Ceunon. I looked back a few minutes later, and saw Nithring dive into the water. I walked at a steady pace, watching the wave lap at the shore, and listened to birds sing further inland. I stopped walking around noon, opened my knapsack, and pulling out the bread and jerky I had gotten from Horst's house. As I finished eating, I looked at the sea, thinking about how inviting it looked. I finally gave in to temptation, stripped of my heavy cloak and leather vest, and plunged into the water. As I swam through the water, the dirt that had accumulated over the past few days was washed off my clothes by the force of the water. I rose to the surface, and taking in deep breaths. I ran out of the water, shivering as the wind blew my soaked clothes against my skin. I grabbed my cloak, and shoved it into the water, trying to clean the best I could, without soap. I got out of the water, and laid my cloak on a smooth, flat rock to dry. I then took the iPad out of my back and turned it on. I looked at the map of Alagaësia for a while, checking to see how far away I was from Ceunon. I would arrive late afternoon, if I started walking now. I put the iPad away, picked up my almost dry cloak, and marched on towards Ceunon.

I arrived at Ceunon around the time I had predicted, with the sun just starting its downward trek through the blue sky. I entered the city with my hood pulled low over my head, my features once again unrecognizable, like they had been in Carvahall. I looked around at the wooden buildings, all with layered, steep roofs covered in shingles. Strangely, most of them had a carved dragon's head on top of them. There were also intricate carvings and paintings on the doors that resembled knots, and every single one of them was different, each unique in its own way. The streets were crowded, so I didn't stand out, although I did get a few suspicious looks. I just realized that I had no reason to come here; I could have gone straight to Osilon, the next city my finger had landed upon in my dream. I knew that the only reason I had come, was to find out what a bustling, old-fashioned port city looked like. The sight of the city was enough to amaze me, and although there were no skyscrapers, museums, or monuments, the architecture was very advanced. It was strange to see a city that wasn't modern, and filled with cars. The air was so fresh, unlike the polluted, modern cities of my time. It was nice to see miles of forests and wildlife between each small city and village, instead of noisy interstate highways.

It was also strange to see horses traveling along the dirt roads of the city, instead of cars driving along pavement. Also, instead of grocery stores full of preserved food, there were booths and carts full of fresh food. I walked around the city, admiring the culture, well that is, until I saw a few of Galbatorix's soldiers, dragging a man through the mud. I saw his wife crying a few feet away, holding a young boy close to her. The young boy reminded me of Andy, my little brother, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he looked similar to the appearance of this boy. The major difference between them was the sadness in his eyes, which were glistening with tears, as his father was dragged away. The boy started yelling for his father to come back, but could only watch as he disappeared around a corner being taken off to the army. I had been so excited about being in Eragon's world that I had all but forgotten about the upcoming war. I walked around aimlessly for an hour, thinking about the gruesome war, urgals, and the resistance. I had refused to think anything bad before now, but it is too important to overlook.

Finally, realizing as I watched the sun set, that I had promised Nithring I would be back before evening. I rushed out of the city, running at a steady pace towards Nithring. Soon, it was too dark to see anything, and I had to slow down so I didn't trip. All at once, the moon was blocked by a huge figure, and I was thrust into the air. I looked up and saw Nithring looking at me with rage, her white scales shining silver in the once again visible moonlight.

_You promised you would be back by evening! Where you not listening! What could you possibly have been doing!_

I winced at her angry tone, and waited for her to calm down. "Set me down and I will tell you," I said. She set me down, and I told her the events that had taken place.

_Oh, I guess I misunderstood, but you did promise. Well, we should get sleep, because we have to leave for Osilon before dawn tomorrow._

"Okay," I agreed, lying down on the ground, trying to get comfortable. I soon fell asleep, worn out by all the walking I had done.

Nithring woke me up about an hour before dawn.

_Are you positive you want to go to Du Weldenvarden? I know you were having doubts about getting lost in the vast forests._

"I am sure, even if we do get lost, there are elves that guard the forest, and I am sure they will notice a Dragon Rider heading towards Osilon." I said, having thought out my plan carefully. Before we left, I checked the map again making sure we were going to head in the right direction. I was thankful for the light the iPad provided; if I had only had a paper map, I would not have been able to read it in the darkness. I strapped myself into Nithring's saddle, and we took off. I looked back at the as we soon passed Ceunon, and saw the sun rising over the North Sea. As we got closer to Du Weldenvarden, cumulus clouds gathered in the sky, plunging the tops of the forests ahead, in a dark shadow. I told Nithring to land right outside Du Weldenvarden. As she did so, I slid off onto the lush, green grass, and walked towards the looming trees.

We walked through the trees, that were probably hundreds of feet tall, but there was no way to tell for sure because of the thick branches and leaves that blocked out the light of the rising sun. We continued through the forest, maneuvering around the trunks of trees. The trees were the only thing that ever blocked our path, since there was very little undergrowth. We continued on for what must have been hours. We stopped to rest, and I ate the last of the jerky, having eaten all the bread that morning. I was packing up when I saw movement behind me. I turned around to see a big cat staring at me. As soon as I saw it, I knew it had to be a werecat. The werecat had a shaggy mane and ears with black tufts at the tips. Also, a pair of white fangs protruded from its mouth.

_**I am Solembum. **_

I gasped as I heard the name. Solembum had been one of my favorite characters in the Inheritance Cycle, and it was surprising to actually meet him.

_**Listen carefully to what I have to say, I will not repeat it.**_

_**There are few things that time cannot change,**_

_**But there are those who kill and maim,**_

_**Set throughout centuries, wars are waged,**_

_**Through masks of courage, and cloaks of brave,**_

_**Defying laws in some ways, uniting powers to save the day,**_

_**Though life goes on, one slips away.**_

As he finished, he stalked away through the shadows, leaving me to contemplate what he just said.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, and I will try to have another one on here tomorrow or Sunday. I would love to know what you think of the it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't get the chapter up as soon as I said I would. This is just a filler chapter and is kind of short, but I hope to get a more interesting chapter up this week. Also the next chapter will be longer. Again, sorry it is not my best writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

Once I had thought about what Solembum had said, I realized that the elves had probably noticed that there was a Rider in Du Weldenvarden, and were already on their way. I quickly got out my iPad, and clicked the app with the Inheritance Cycle books loaded onto it. I went straight to the back of Eragon, and looked at the Ancient Language. I looked up the words for I am a Rider and a Friend, which translates to Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal. I realized I had no way of knowing how to pronounce it, and I knew that the Ancient Language isn't something to be played around with. I frantically pressed on the phrase on the iPad, and to my surprise, a prerecorded voice said the phrase. I stared at the iPad in amazement, not believing what I just discovered. This would solve so many problems with the elves, and would make the Ancient Language easier to learn.

I listened to the phrase over and over, memorizing it, and then I shut the iPad down, and put the iPad away so the elves wouldn't find it. Just a few moments later, a few elves appeared from the shadows of the looming trees. I was so relieved that they hadn't come a few seconds earlier; that I didn't notice their hostile looks. Quickly I came to my senses, and pulled the glove off my hand with the gedwëy ignasia, and held it up before they could come any closer. "Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal," I said, mentally thanking whoever put the pronunciation feature on the iPad.

I saw Nithring about ten feet away, and realized she had been hidden behind some trees this whole time. I signaled for her to come out, and she slid out from the shadows. The elves gasped as they saw her, and admired her white scales which stood out from the darkness of the forest surrounding us. They said something to me in the Ancient Language, but when I just stared at back at them with a confused expression on my face, they soon realized I didn't know the Ancient Language. One elf, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward into a stray patch of light. He had the slanted eyes, and lithe features of an elf, which was to be expected. The thing that caught my eye was that his skin was a silver color that seemed to reflect the light around him, making it seem like he glowed. I knew that some elves altered their appearance so I shouldn't have been surprised, but it was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"I am Arilar, and you would be? He asked.

"Kaede," I replied.

Well, Kaede, I was wondering what you were doing in Du Weldenvarden." He asked.

"Um, well I don't exactly know why I am here; I just know that I needed to come. I said slowly, trying not to give away too much about me.

"And how do you know that you needed to come?" he questioned.

"Well um… I had a dream." I said vaguely.

"What kind of dream." He asked sounding annoyed.

"A dream telling me to come here." I said.

"Well, since you seem so reluctant to provide details, I guess I should bring you to Queen Islanzadi for further questioning." He said somewhat reluctantly. "She would want any rider who enters this forest brought to her anyway." He concluded. "We should probably head for Osilon right away." he concluded as he walked out of sight.

The rest of the elves followed him, one of them looking back to make sure we were following. I looked at Nithring and then we followed.

_At least we are heading for Ellesmera. We did not have anything planned other than heading to Osilon, and I am sure the Queen could help us._

"Yeah, it's probably a good thing, and maybe I can even learn to use magic, or how to fight with a sword." I told Nithring, looking at the sword that was strapped onto her saddle, and which I had forgotten about. We traveled for hours at a fast pace, which was only natural for the elves, but I had often had to rest on Nithring's saddle to catch my breath. The trees above covered the sky; therefore I had no way to know if it was night or day. We finally stopped in a large clearing, and the elves set up tents. They gave me a tent, a blanket, and some food. I set up the tent and crawled into it. I lay down, not even feeling the hard ground beneath me. I was so sore and tired that I fell asleep almost immediately. I woke up in the morning to the sound of whispering coming from outside the tent.

"Arilar, are you sure we should be leading this rider straight into Du Weldenvarden?" A feminine voice said.

"She is a rider, which is exactly why I am doing it!" Answered the deep voice of Arilar.

"In the past, not all riders deserved to be trusted; you know that as well as I do!" the first voice replied. "She seems to know too much. She knew how to say that she is a Dragon Rider and a friend, but she claims not to know the ancient language!" "And what was that strange light we saw, right before we showed ourselves!"

I froze; they had seen the light from my iPad. At least they hadn't seen the iPad itself, but now they are even more suspicious. At that moment I decided to crawl out of my tent. "So what's going on?" I said, both elves surprised by my sudden appearance. The elf who had been talking to Arilar looked at me suspiciously then left. She was exactly how I would have pictured an elf; slanted eyes, pointed ears, and none of her features really stood out. Just a normal looking elf, no features that were changed like Arilar's skin was.

Arilar turned to me and said," We should probably leave soon. We still have about two more days travel before we reach Osilon.

I groaned at the prospect of travelling for two more days, my legs still sore from the previous day. Arilar seemed amused by my reaction, but quickly turned away and started packing the supplies up. We left and started jogging, passing tree after tree. I soon got bored and started talking with Nithring. "What should we tell Queen Islanzadi when we get to Ellesmera?" I asked.

_Well, let's try not to give anything away about where we came from. I guess we will have to make something up about your life before the elves found you._

"Yeah, you're probably right; who knows what would happen if I told them where I was from." I concluded. I stopped talking for a while, pondering what I was going to tell Queen Islanzadi. I concluded that I would say I was on the outskirts of Ceunon and I found an egg. I told Nithring.

_You should probably also say that you have lived in Ceunon all your life. You should probably think of some more details, or else she might get suspicious._

"That's probably a good idea," I replied. For the rest of the day we ran through the forest, rarely stopping. After what seemed like forever, we stopped and set up our tents like the previous night. At least I assumed it was night because the trees prevented any view of the sky. I set up my tent and went to sleep just as fast as the night before. I was even more exhausted. In the morning, I got out of my tent and packed it up, strapping it to Nithring's saddle. We left soon after. The day went the same as the previous days of travel had gone.

"We are almost to Osilon," Asilar said, after we had traveled for a whole day.

* * *

**I will put another chapter up this week. Please tell me if you like the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you like the story so far. This chapter is longer, and more descriptive than the last one, as I had promised. I had a lot of fun writing this one! Enjoy!

* * *

Finally. That was my first thought when Arilar said we would be arriving. I had been falling asleep exhausted every night, and struggling to keep up with the elves during the day. Maybe once we get to Osilon, we would stay there for a day or two. Just as I finished that thought, I noticed movement in my peripheral vision. I turned around abruptly, and saw what looked like a house made out of a tree. It was like nothing I had ever seen. I mean, the houses of the elves were described in the books, but it didn't even come close to the real thing. An elf came out of the house, and looked up at Nithring. The elf bowed, and then started conversing with Arilar and the others. After they talked in the Ancient Language for a while, the elf left, laughing about something that was said during their conversation. The laugh was light and uplifting, making me happier just listening to it.

We went further into Osilon, passing many beautiful and intriguing houses and buildings along the way. The air was filled with the laughter of the elves, and the light coming from the buildings made shadows dance along the path we walked on. They led me and Nithring to a large building, big enough to accommodate both of us. I went inside, Nithring following me through the large entrance. I loosened the straps of Nithring's saddle, and slipped it off. I looked around and saw that we were in one big room. There was an alcove on one side of the room for Nithring, and on the other there was a bed for me. There was also a nightstand with a basin on it, but other than the mentioned furniture, the room was bare. There were pictures on the wall, well more accurately, fairths. What the fairths were of was a mystery to me. I walked over to the bed and sunk into it, falling asleep immediately.

I woke up to find Nithring leaning over me.

_The elves said we need to leave soon for Ellesmera_

"We need to leave already!" I said, surprised. "Well, there goes my fantasy of actually resting for a few days," I mumbled. I got packed up, and hadn't even stepped out the door when Arilar appeared.

"Ready?" he asked, happily.

"Well, someone's cheerful today," I mumbled still half asleep. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's get this over with," I concluded as Nithring came out of the door. The other elves soon appeared, and we made our way through Osilon, elves staring out us from the shadows of the trees as we passed. We made good time, and we were soon out of range of the city. The next few days were a blur, running all day and stopping at night. Finally we were almost to Ellesmera. The trees got bigger the closer we came to the heart of Du Weldenvarden. Nithring was able to walk past trees with no problems, because of the increased space between them. An elf came up to us, visible by only a shaft of bright light shining down on him through the trees.

"Show him your palm Kaede, you need to prove you are who you say you are before he will let us pass," Arilar explained.

I held out my palm, which occasionally glinted silver in the random patches of light. He spread his arms out, welcoming us. The other elves walking around him, so I followed suit. The elf clasped his hands together, and the light around him vanished, as if he had flicked a light switch off. I wasn't sure if he was gone, or if I just couldn't see him through the darkness. "Who was that?" I asked.

"That, was Gilderien the Wise," Arilar explained," Prince of House Miolandra, wielder of the White Flame of Vandil, and the guardian of Ellesmera. Nobody can enter the city unless he permits it."

After a little while of walking, the forest thinned, and more light streamed through the canopy. We stopped at the edge of a glade, bunches of flowers and a cluster of trees filled the space in front of us. To the right, a stream gurgled beside some bushes. I could see paths, almost hidden by undergrowth. There was something about this glade, it was almost not natural. The elves probably sang the plants to get this way, I realized. Suddenly, everything came into focus. The clump of trees I saw moments before were really buildings growing straight from the trees. I had seen these before in Osilon, but these buildings were just remarkable. The houses were all different shapes, hexagons, cylinders, and many more. Walls made of webbed sheets of wood surrounding the houses, and lichen hung over the windows and doors. Each building went perfectly with the surroundings. Flameless lanterns hung, shedding natural light, instead of the harsh electrical light of my world. I saw elves slowly walk out from the shadows, and come forward as singing filled the air. The singing was wonderful, full of unrestrained happiness and joy.

We made our way along a cobblestone path; the elves followed us and admired Nithring. The path soon ended as steps formed from roots led up to a door. I opened the door and gasped. Beyond the door was a hall filled with trees, and branches came together to form a honeycombed ceiling. Along each wall there were twelve chairs, and in them sat elf nobilities (Lords, Ladies). They had belts containing swords, and circlets along their brows. A white pavilion loomed over a throne of roots. Queen Islanzadi sat on the throne, looking proud, red lips, hair as black as midnight. She was just as the book described. By her hand, there was a curved rod with a white raven perched upon it. The door closed behind Arilar as he came in, the other elves surrounding him. They came closer to the pavilion, and then knelt on the ground in respect. I hurriedly did the same.

"Rise," Queen Islanzadi commanded. "Tell me who you have brought here".

"This is Kaede and her dragon Nithring," Arilar said.

"What is she doing here?" she asked.

"She said she was meant to come here, and I thought that it would be best for her to come here since she is a Dragon Rider," he replied.

"Kaede, will you tell me why you think you were meant to come." Queen Islanzadi asked.

"Um...well, I had a dream telling me to come here from Ceunon," I said.

"Is that where you lived before coming here?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How did you find your dragon?" she asked," I thought the only eggs are in Galbatorix's possession. Or did you meet up with the Varden when they were transporting an egg?"

"No, I found it on the outskirts of Ceunon, near Du Weldenvarden," I replied, hoping that would be enough information.

"But, as far as I know, that dragon shouldn't exist," she said," How could there be another dragon?"

"Another?" I said. "Oh you mean Glae… I mean the one that hatched for the Varden?" I asked, trying to disguise what I almost had said.

"An egg hatched for the Varden?" she asked.

"No…Yes…well I've heard that one hatched, I can't prove that it did," I said nervously, already giving too much information away.

"Where did you come across this information," she asked.

"Um…from…traders that came to Ceunon," I answered. She looked at me suspiciously.

"You may go and put your things away, in a place we have for dragon rider," she said, dismissing me.

I turned to leave when I heard her whisper to Arilar," Try to get some more information as time goes on, she may have been right about some things in her story, but it seemed really suspicious."

Right after that, the white parrot (Blagden, I remembered from the books) said," Ono naina Alagaësia, kausta Islingr, kausta fram, risa audr, letta du valdr.

Everyone stopped all movement, and stared at me, as I looked at Blagden. I couldn't understand the Ancient Language, but from the look on the elves faces, it was something important. "What did he say," I asked.

"Nothing, you should leave now," Queen Islanzadi said.

Arilar and I walked out the door and headed to the place I was going to stay, as the other elves headed for their homes. We came to a huge tree, and Nithring flew up to where a dragon could enter the tree. We walked up to some stairs that wound up the tree, with a railing along the right side. I climbed up the steep stairs that made my still sore muscles ache. I climbed through a trapdoor, and into a circular hall. There were three screen doors that lead to the rest of the house. One lead to a closet with a dip in the floor that I assumed was the elves version of a bathtub. The others lead to a dining room and a bedroom. The bedroom provided an astounding view of Alagaësia. I looked out at Ellesmera, only gaps in the canopy made the city visible. There was a hole in the wall, big enough for a dragon to get through. There was also a bed, a wooden gray fireplace, and a low-rimmed bowl covered with soft blankets where Nithring could sleep. Nithring had already placed herself there, enjoying the comfort of it.

In the corner I saw a spiral set of stairs, and walked up them. It led to an office, complete with quills, ink, and paper. There was also a roost and an opening in the wall for a dragon. All across the walls were intricate patterns, sung into the wood by the elves. There was also a ridge on either side of the opening, so that it could be covered during storms.

Arilar had left when I had started exploring, so I went back to the bedroom and turning the iPad on. I looked up each word that Blagden had said. Ono naina Alagaësia, kausta Islingr, kausta fram, risa audr, letta du valdr. I was speechless when I fit all the meanings together.

* * *

**I will post a seventh chapter soon, and I will be on spring break so I will have more time to write. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally have this chapter up and I hope you like it. Sorry, it is so short, but I will post another chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

The words that Blagden said meant: You make bright Alagaësia, come light-bringer, come forward, rise up, stop the ruler. I didn't know what the light part meant, but obviously I was supposed to contribute to the downfall of Galbatorix. I went to bed shortly after that, contemplating all that had happened throughout the day.

I woke and went out of the bedroom, closing the screen door behind me. I opened a different screen door, the one with the bathtub, and went in. I took a bath so I could scrub all the dirt off me, which I had acquired from my trek through Du Weldenvarden. Beside the bathtub, an elf had placed a pair of clothes that were about my size. On them was a note that said:

_Greeting, Nithring Bjartskular and Kaede. I, Bellaen of House Miolandra, give you these clothes that were woven by Niduen of Islanzadi's house, and are a gift from her. _

_May good fortune rule over you,_

_Peace live in your heart,_

_And the stars watch over you._

_Bellaen du Hljodhr_

The clothes included a green tunic that matched the forest of Du Weldenvarden trimmed with shades of red, a pair of black leggings, and the softest pair of socks I have ever worn. The clothes were extremely comfortable, but I still loved my white clothes and black cloak I had gotten when I came here, and I reminded myself to get those washed. I went back to the bedroom and woke up Nithring telling her that we needed to leave. She flew out of the opening in the wall, I opened the screen door that led out into the hall, and I climbed through the trapdoor in the floor. I sprinted down the stairs, and met Nithring at the bottom.

_Where are we going to go?_

"We are going to follow the path that leads to the hall where we meet Queen Islanzadi last night," I said. We followed the path and entered the hall, which was just as astounding today, but there was nobody there.

"Looking for somebody," I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around and saw Queen Islanzadi staring at me. "Yeah, you actually, I didn't know what I should do now that I am here in Ellesmera." I said

"Well, you need to start training as a Dragon Rider, she said thoughtfully. "Come with me, I have something to show you," she said as she started walking out of the door.

I followed her through the elven city, until we reached the edge of Ellesmera. I know what she was going to show me, but I knew I still had to act surprised. She was going to introduce me to Oromis and Glaedr.

"Before we go on, I need you to swear in the Ancient Language that you will never speak to anyone about what you are going to see without permission from me, or whoever may succeed me to the throne. She told me what to say, and I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone, and Nithring did too.

She led me out about fifteen feet away from the edge of a stone cliff. I heard a thud coming from below the edge of the cliff. It reminded me of when I started hearing thumps right before I had acquired the egg Nithring had emerged from. The ground shook, and I felt a sudden gust of wind. I looked out beyond the cliff into the horizon, looking down on the endless expanse of trees. Oromis, the Cripple Who Is Whole, emerged from below the cliff's edge, riding upon Glaedr. As they landed, one last thud sounding before Oromis leapt off Glaedr. I was finally meeting them after only knowing them through the reading of books. Oromis had silver hair, and currently had a confused expression on his face. Glaedr just stared at me, his golden scales reflecting the light shined down on him. I looked at them in awe, excited that I finally had the honor of meeting them.

"This is Oromis and Glaedr, the last dragon and rider left from before the times of the forsworn," Islanzadi stated.

"Islanzadi Drottning, by your leave?" Oromis asked.

"You may go," She said.

Oromis and me climbed onto our dragons, and flew off the cliff. We flew next to the cliff northward for a while, and then landed in a clearing on the edge of the cliff. A path led from the clearing to the door of a hut, which was surrounded by four trees. One of the trees was situated beside a stream that emerged from the forest beyond.

"Welcome," said Oromis as he nimbly jumped from Glaedr, and I did the same. "I live on the brink of the Crags of Tel'naeir, and I live here so I can study and think in peace," he concluded.

He went into the hut, and brought out two stools, and we just sat there. I remembered this test from the series. He wants to test my patience just as he did to Eragon, well, what he is going to do once Eragon came to Ellesmera. We waited for what seemed to be hours, but I knew it was less time than that.

"You know the value of patience, that is good," Oromis finally said. "Let me see your hands, you can learn much about a person through their hands.

I removed my gloves, and the elf grabbed my wrists with his thin fingers.

"You have not had to work with farming tools or weapons such as a plow or sword, I see, but you have done a lot of writing all throughout your life.

"Yes, a lot of writing," I said. I had gone to school most of my life, so I had known he would say something about that.

"You have lived a laid back life I would assume, for a dragon rider," he said sounding surprised.

"Well, I have only been a Dragon Rider, for like, one week," I said, and then realized my mistake.

"One week? That can't be possible, it takes months for a dragon to grow to its full size!" he said.

"Um…I mean I started traveling to Du Weldenvarden one week ago," I said, even though I knew he wasn't convinced.

"When did Nithring hatch from her egg?" he asked, so seriously I knew I couldn't lie.

"About a week ago," I said reluctantly.

"And when did Nithring grow to be full size?" he asked.

"A day after she hatched." I replied, trying not to catch Oromis's eye.

"Did Nithring tell you why? Oromis asked.

"She said that we were needed, so I came right after she was full grown. I had a dream saying to come here." I concluded.

"I have never heard of that happening before. Where did you come from, I was not expecting you." He asked.

"I came from Ceunon," I said, but I could tell Oromis knew I was lying. He didn't push the topic anymore, though.

"You where not who I was expecting, he said," I knew a rider was going to come, but not this soon, and I was expecting someone else entirely."

"You were expecting Eragon, right." I said.

"How did you know that?" he said, surprised.

"I saw him and Saphira in Carvahall," I said. He looked confused so I said, "I was there a while ago."

"I guess that is enough for today, you can go back to Ellesmera, but be here an hour after sunrise tomorrow.

I mounted Nithring and headed back to the house we were staying at. Nithring and I flew through the entrance, and landed in the inside. I saw some dark clouds outside, and heard thunder. I quickly pulled the canvas from the ridge on one side of the opening, and connected it with the other. I did the same for the entrance in the room upstairs. The rain started falling soon after that. I turned on my iPad and looked through the Ancient Language glossary, as the wind blew outside and the house creaked. I was surprised to see a new app on the screen which was called Prophesies. I clicked on it, and found the prophecy that Solembum had told me and the sentences that Blagden had said the day before. I was glad that they were now on my iPad because it was going to be hard enough remembering the prophecies and learning the Ancient Language. I went to bed, even though the sun wasn't even setting yet. As I drifted off into unconsciousness, I thought about the new things that kept appearing on the iPad, and what new thing would present itself next.

* * *

**Tell me if you like it so far, or if there are any questions about the story! I will have another chaper posted within two or three days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I meant get this chapter up earlier, but I was really busy over the weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

As I woke up, I looked out of the entrance in the side of the bedroom, to see the sun rising over the trees of Du Weldenvarden. The sunrise made the trees glow red, and the blue sky of the day was just visible as it emerged right after the sun. The trees were damp with rain from the storm the previous night, and they glistened in the magnificent red light. Nithring was already awake, staring out the forests below, too. I went and took a bath, and found that my clothes I had come here with were washed and laid out beside the bathtub. I went back into the bedroom, and started to put the saddle on Nithring. I tightened all the straps, and then swiftly climbed on, barely taking anytime at all. I flew to the edge of Ellesmera, the white, stone cliff coming into sight. I flew along the side of the cliff for a few miles, until I saw Oromis's clearing on the crags of Tel'naeir.

Nithring landed as I loosened the leather straps connecting me to the saddle. I jumped off and made my way along the path, stopping when I got to Oromis's hut. I knocked on the door, and said who I was. He told me to enter. I knew that Brom used to knock on the doorframe three times before entering a room, so I did just that to see what Oromis's reaction would be. I looked at Oromis; he just stared at where I had knocked against the doorframe. The first thing I noticed was that there were two entire walls of cubbyholes with scrolls in them. I stared at the scrolls in amazement; they were so different than the bound books of my time. Also, there was a table at which Oromis sat, and behind that hanging on the wall was a sword and sheath, colored the some gold that Glaedr was. As I looked around Oromis opened the door of a cupboard concealed in the wall, and took out a bowl of fruit and some bread. I also saw a fairth, which looked a lot like it was taken from a camera, and if I hadn't have read the Inheritance Cycle, I would have assumed someone had taken a picture and hung it up on the wall. I was still deep in thought about the scrolls versus books, when Oromis's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Here is breakfast for today. I am sorry for the absence of meat, but we do not eat meat in Ellesmera. Nithring and you may go and hunt in the forest, but do not bring any of it back with you," he concluded.

I nodded, signaling that I understood, and started eating the food that was set out on the table. Even though I like meat, I could go without it in Ellesmera, and once I learn how to open my mind to the life in the forest, I doubt I will want to eat it.

"What am I going to learn?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I will help you understand which principles guide you, so that you make right choices for the right reasons. You will learn about who you are, and what you are capable of doing," he answered.

"Do you know anything about magic or how to handle any weapons?" he asked.

"I know some rules of magic, but not how to do magic or how to speak the Ancient Language. I have never had the need for weapons, so I have never been taught to use them," I said.

"I see…what rules of magic do you know," he asked.

"Um… I know that there is a limit to how much magic you can use, and that it takes up energy. Also, I know that it takes more energy to do magic over a distance, and that it is of utmost importance that you pronounce any word in the Ancient Language correctly while doing magic," I concluded.

"How do you know so much about magic?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I think I read it somewhere once, but I don't remember," I replied, not completely lying (I read it in the Inheritance Cycle). He looked somewhat suspicious, but dropped the topic.

"Clasp your hands behind your back and lift them as high as possible," he commanded.

I did as he told me, and I could get my hands a little higher than the middle of my back.

"Now bend forward with your knees straight and try to touch the ground," he said.

I reached down and touched the ground. I could do it easily because we had done that every day in gym class, although I could feel my muscles slightly strain.

"You are pretty flexible, which is good because we will be doing exercises were flexibility is important. Let us go outside so I can assess Nithring's abilities," he finished.

We went outside and walked to the clearing, and met Glaedr and Nithring there. She went through numerous poses and aerial maneuvers.

"She is very well suited to the sky, but much training is still needed," Oromis said, after Nithring was finished. "Glaedr, you should go and train Nithring, and I will stay here with Kaede," he said.

They left and Oromis and I were left to train. We went to a patch of hard-packed dirt on the far side of the clearing, beneath a willow tree.

"I am going to show you the Rimgar, which is also called the Dance of Snake and Crane. We use these poses to train warriors for combat, but most elves use them daily for their health and fitness. The Rimgar has four levels that get progressively harder. Here is the first one. You will need to relax, place your feet together, and place your arms at your sides," He instructed.

I loosened my muscles and relaxed, my feet moving together and my arms hanging at my sides.

"Take a deep breath, lift your arms over your head, and make your palms meet. Now exhale, bend over, take another breath, and jump back up. Breathe in, bend up, and look up at the sky. Exhale and lift your hips until you form a triangle, than breathe in and out," he finished.

I went through those motions over and over, and it had an almost calming effect. It was hard to do, but not as hard as it was when Eragon had described in the book. Of course, Eragon had an injury, and he wasn't as flexible as me. After a while it did get harder, and even though I flowed through the movements, it was getting progressively difficult to complete each movement. By the time we finished, I was panting for breath.

"We need to wash the sweat from our limbs; we will go to the stream. You can go upstream around a bend, and meet me at the hut when you are done," he said.

I met Oromis at the hut, and we went inside.

"We will start with the Rimgar in the morning, and then we will start another part of your training tomorrow," Oromis said. "I'm curious, when I had students in the past, they always asked tons of questions. They were also amazed by everything, especially when they first started their training as a Dragon Rider. You though, you haven't asked any questions, you act like everything is familiar. The only thing I have seen you surprised about were the cubbies and scrolls, which surprised me since you said you had been writing all your life. Why are you not surprised by these things? I am not saying it is a bad thing; I am just intrigued by this behavior.

"Well…can I answer that tomorrow? I need to talk to Nithring. Oh, and I know you probably wouldn't, but when I tell you, could you not repeat what I say to anyone?" I said.

"As long as it does not endanger anyone, I will not repeat what you say. You should go now," he concluded.

I exited the hut and walked along the path to the clearing, Nithring was already waiting for me and we left immediately. The sun was about to set as we landed in our house. I talked with Nithring for hours, discussing what to tell Oromis in the morning. We decided he should know the truth, and we decided what we were going to say. I finally went to sleep, exhausted by the Rimgar that I had done. In the morning, I did my usual routine of taking a bath, putting the saddle on Nithring, and then flying to the edge of Ellesmera. I followed the familiar white cliffs, and landed in the clearing. I walking to the hut, nervous about the talk I was about to have. I knocked, Oromis opened the door, and we sat opposite each other at the table.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Oromis asked.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try and get the next one up tomorrow. Please tell me if you like how this story is going, and if you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Oromis asked.

"First, I am going to let you ask any questions you may have, and then I will tell you what you want to know," I told him.

"Okay, why did you knock on the doorframe three times when you first entered the hut?" he wondered.

"I knew that Brom used to do that when he first started training, so I wanted to see your reaction.

"So you know about Brom. How did you come across that information?" he asked.

"I read it somewhere," I answered vaguely.

"Why were you not surprised when I came over the cliff and met you for the first time? He asked.

"I wasn't surprised because I already knew you were still alive." I replied. We sat in silence for a few minutes while Oromis thought about the things I told him.

"One last question, why were you interested in the cubbyholes and scrolls? You said that you have written a lot, and you obviously have read a lot about magic and things of that nature," he asked.

"Well, I come from a place where there are no scrolls, there are pieces of paper bound together to form a book. I have written on paper my whole life, but I have never written or read a scroll before, much less have seen a bunch of them in one room," I said.

"Where do you come from?" he asked, curiously.

"Okay, this might be hard to believe… and you can't tell anybody. Oromis nodded so I continued. I am not from Alagaësia, and I am not from this time either. I come from place that is more… technologically advanced, to put it simply. Also, there is no magic from where I come from, or dragons, urgals, dwarfs, shades, Ra'zac, or elves. I have only been here for about two weeks

Oromis looked at me for a while, and then said," That still does not explain why you know so much about Alagaësia, if anything you shouldn't know barely anything if you just got here a week ago."

"Well, in my world, there is this series of books called the Inheritance Cycle. There are written in the point of view of Eragon, as here learns to be a Dragon Rider. All throughout the books there was information about this world, Eragon, Brom, you, everything. Even the things that aren't going to happen for a while. Of course, me being here might change some events, but I am trying to be as little of an influence as possible. That is why you can't tell anyone about me, I concluded. I looked up at Oromis, and as usual, he hid his emotions well.

"Did you know I was going to teach you the Rimgar?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I know I am going to have to go to the forest, and open my mind to all the living things there, and I basically know what Eragon will do the whole time he is here," I replied.

"We should go do the Rimgar, and we will talk later about this," Oromis said as he got up and walked out the door.

We walked to the clearing and started doing the Rimgar, one pose after another, flowing from one step into another with each fluid motion. I went to the stream and then went back to the clearing. Oromis was already there, waiting for me, so we could continue with my training. Oromis lead me away from the clearing, deeper into the forests of Du Weldenvarden. He stopped as a hollow appeared through the trees, and he pointed for me to sit on a white log in the center of the clearing.

"Cross your legs, close your eyes, and open your mind. Listen to the world around you, listen to the thoughts of all the beings in this glade, listen until you can understood all of their purpose and nature," Oromis said, and immediately left.

I lowered the barrier to my mind, like I did when I talked to Nithring. I began to sense more as I reached out with my mind. I felt more and more life, which almost overwhelmed me. I suddenly felt very vulnerable, but remembering that when this happened to Eragon, he broke the connection, so I continued to push past the feeling and continue. I focused on some ants marching in a line, feeling their instinct to get food, avoid injury, and defend their territory. These urges where all that drove them, but they knew their purpose and acted upon those instincts. Their source of food was aphids on a rose-bush, as it had been when Eragon opened his mind. I looked into the winding maze of their home, at the purpose of each path in the anthill. I saw the large female ant laying eggs and other ants carry them off.

I focused on a hawk that circled over the glade, I could feel the wind flowing past its wings, I could see individual strands of fur on the mouse it was hunting as it dived down. I then focused on the mouse, hunting among the shrubs, unaware of the danger it was in. I felt the pain as hawk's powerful beak closed down on the mouse's back. I immediately focused on something different, wanting to escape the pain. The feeling of the animals minds where amazing, from the ants' mind driven only by instinct, to the intelligent mind of the hawk. I then, remembering what Oromis had said, tried to focus on everything at once. All at once, information, feelings, and thoughts flooded my mind. I closed my mind to my surroundings, feeling overwhelmed. I was determined to get this right, so I tried again. I slowly lowered the barriers of my mind and widened the range of the barrier, pushing it slowly. Finally, I could feel everything, I was in each living thing, but I could see all of the beings at once. I was all of them, and I was one of them. There were millions of bugs, plants animals, just in this one clearing, each thing interacting with each other. Everything fit together like a never-ending puzzle. After about an hour, I was jolted out of this process by Oromis's voice.

"What have you learned?" he asked.

"It was incredible! Every living being depended on each other, doing what they had to do to survive.

"Very good, but there is still much for you to learn. You will continue to come here every day for an hour. You are a very fast learner, and we will soon begin another part of your training," he stated.

We headed back to his hut, were Oromis was going to set up dinner. I entered the hut and sat down, and Oromis got some fruit and bread out of the cabinet, and then sat down at the table, too.

"So, tell me more about your world?" he asked, as we started eating.

"Okay, well…"

* * *

**I will have the next chapter up tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the extremely late chapter! The internet was down for about a week were I went for spring break, so I wasn't able to post a chapter. This chapter is fairly short, but I plan to post a new one every one or two days. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

"Okay, well I live in the United States of America, which is a country in my world. And we have this energy called electricity… well, it's hard to explain…Let me think….wait, I've got it."

"I will be back soon!" I said as my voice fading away as I run out the door. I ran along the path while I called Nithring in my mind. No sooner had I gotten to the clearing when Nithring appeared over the edge of the white, stone cliff. I jumped on her back, and we flew away, trying to get to our house. Nithring soared above the treetops, the house overlooking Du Weldenvarden getting closer and closer. Nithring slowed down enough to glide through the opening and land heavily, making the tree the house was sung from shake. I run up to the bed, and see my bag laying on it. I open it up and take the iPad out, and then, deciding it would be easier to carry it in the bag, I carefully put it back. Nithring and I were soon heading back to Oromis's hut, the sun high in the sky. I enjoyed the cool air rushing past, and the terrific view of Du Weldenvarden took my breathe away. I hadn't taken a significant amount of time to look at the beauty of the elves' country, and it was certainly something to be admired. All too soon, the Crags of Tel'nair came into view, but I knew it was time to get back to the task at hand.

I got off Nithring, slowly this time, thinking about how I should explain the iPad to Oromis. I walked down the path and entered the hut. Oromis sitting in a chair waiting patiently for me to get back. I set my bag down on the table, and pulled the iPad out, its sleek, shiny look out of place in the simple hut. I turned it on and showed Oromis the screen, a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"I think, I think I have seen something like this before…" Oromis said in a confused tone.

"What! Where did you see this before, who had something powered by electricity in this world?" I asked.

"I can't, I can't remember, wait, what where we talking about?" Oromis asked looked lost.

"Remember the iPad, electronics, how can you not remember!" I said, looking at him for an answer. When he just stared blankly at me, it reminded me of how Solembum forgot about the Eldunari hidden on Vroengard.

"I don't know," he stated still looking confused. "You should probably go, it is getting late," he said, looking out the window at the setting sun.

I put the iPad away, reminding myself to show it to him again in a few days. I walked slowly back to the clearing, once again telling Nithring to come. I waited for her, and climbed onto the saddle once she had landed. I told her what happened, and we both contemplated the strange event as we flew home, over the trees of Ellesmera. I got off Nithring and she lay down in the alcove, and I went and sat on my bed. I looked out at Ellesmera for a few hours enjoying the view of the darkening sky, and processing the events of the day. I fell asleep long after Nithring did; the intricate aerial maneuvers Nithring had performed throughout the day had left her worn out. I slept off and on throughout the night, and after what seemed like an eternity, morning came.

The sky was a dreary gray that seemed to sap the strength from me, and the clouds promised a long steady rain. I woke Nithring and told her to go outside and I would meet her at the bottom of the steps. I covered the openings in the wall with the canvas, ensuring no rain would come into the house. I climbed through the trapdoor, made my way down the stairs, and Nithring and I took off for the clearing. Glaedr was waiting for Nithring and they flew off towards the mountains in the distance, as I made my way to Oromis's hut. We had a breakfast of fruit and bread, and then went to the clearing to do the Rimgar. As usual, the movements were calming, but it did nothing to improve my mood on this gloomy day. I went to the stream soon after that, and then made my way to the glade where I was supposed to go to for an hour each day and open my mind. I sat on the stump and opened my mind to the rest of the living beings in the hollow. The information flowed through me, it was still a little overwhelming, but nothing like the first time. It took a tremendous amount of effort to hold my concentration on everything at once, instead of focusing on one distinct living thing, but was bearable for shorts periods of time. An hour soon went by, and I walked through the forest towards the hut. Cold drops of rain trickled off the dense expanse of trees surrounding me, and I was soaked by the time I reached my destination. I soon warmed up in the cozy atmosphere of Oromis's hut, and my clothes got drier by the minute. We had lunch and talked little, the sound of the rain almost put me to sleep, as I had only gotten a few hours of sleep the previous night. Oromis told me (just as he had told Eragon) that I should keep a constant link with Nithring, and we should both know what each other learned throughout the day. We sat in silence for a while, so I concentrated on what Nithring was learning. She was being instructed on how to do a complicated move in the air. Nithring had just successfully executed the move when Oromis's words brought me back to the hut.

"Soon you will learn how to sword fight, and also I will teach you more about magic," he stated. "Do you have a sword, or do you need me to get you one?" he asked.

"There is one on the saddle that Nithring wears." I replied. I had forgotten about the white sword strapped to the saddle, but at first I had assumed it was a rider's sword since it was white. "Is it a Rider's sword?" I asked.

"I have seen it when Nithring has the saddle, but I did not get a good look at it, so it is impossible for me to know. I will meet you and Nithring at the clearing tomorrow, and I will examine it then. I am going to stop training short today, so you are free to go to Ellesmera and do what you wish. I will tell Glaedr to come back now," Oromis finished. I arrived at the clearing, and the rain had almost stopped, but a heavy mist had settled over the ground, making it impossible to see more than two feet ahead of me. I saw two dark shapes coming closer, and knew it was Nithring and Glaedr about to land near the edge of the cliff.

Nithring and I were soon over Ellesmera, and headed towards the warm, dry house. She landed near the steps since I had covered the entrances with the canvas. I soon was in the house, and had unlatched the canvas just long enough for Nithring to enter, and then latched it back so the cold rain didn't drench the whole room. I went and lay down on the bed, and soon fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later after some much needed sleep, to find that the rain had stopped, and when I unlatched the canvas, a rainbow filled the barely lit, evening sky.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and constructive criticism is welcome. I love improving my writing, and hearing what readers think of my story. Thank you to all my reviews so far, your advice and input has helped me improve a lot, and motivate me to put chapters up faster! I will try to put up the next chapter Thursday afternoon (sooner if I can). **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is really short, but I have had a lot of schoolwork for the past few days. I wanted to at least post this because I promised I would have a chapter up today. I am going to put a long chapter up late Saturday or sometime Sunday, and I will make it at least 2,500 words if not more. This is more of a filler chapter, but I will have A LOT more events happening in the next chapter. I know it this isn't a lot but check for a chapter over the weekend, because I guarantee I will get a long one up!**

* * *

I woke up, the sky still dark outside, and looked at my iPad to check the time. It was 5:12 am, so I didn't need to go to Oromis's yet. I went on the app with the Eragon books in it, and look at the ancient language for a while, pressing them so the iPad would pronounce them. I went out of that app after a few minutes, and I looked at the other apps on the screen. I decided to look at the map of Alagaësia in the photos app, but before I clicked on the map, I saw that there was another album in the app. I clicked on it and ten pictures came up. I clicked on the first one, and saw me and my family in Washington D.C., in front of a skyscraper posing for the camera. Another one showed my siblings and I in front of our car getting ready to leave D.C. The third one showed Ellie and I fighting about which snack we should get in the grocery store. There were pictures that were taken in school, and some of my family out in the yard playing sports, and others were of me at everyday places such as the movie theater or the library. In all of them I had very modernized clothes, and everything was so different from where I was now. The only pictures that my family took were the ones in D.C., but nobody had a camera to take a picture at the grocery store, movies, etc.

I decided I would wait a few days before I showed these to Oromis, because I want him to remember what he was talking about the other day, but I still think it is too soon. I put away the iPad and decided to take a bath before training. After I had taken a bath, I woke up Nithring and asked her if she wanted to fly around a little bit. She said yes, so I put the saddle on her and flew out of the house. We didn't have too much time left before we had to go to Oromis, so we slowly went in the general direction of the cliffs. I looked around and took in my surroundings, the never-ending forests of Du Weldenvarden; the puffy, white clouds scattered in the sky; and the sounds of animals and birds in the forests below. We landed in the clearing a while later, and Just as Oromis said, he was waiting there. I got off, and unstrapped the sword from the saddle, the unfamiliar weight feeling very unbalanced in my hands. I slowly gave it to Oromis and he observed it. "I thought it might be a rider's sword, since it is the color of Nithring, but I have never held a sword in my life so it is hard for me to know if it is or not," I stated.

"It is just a normal sword, and looks like it was made just for basic defense. We will have to find you a better one soon when you start learning how to use one," he replied.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the length, and thank you to all the reviewers who gave feedback for the last chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE POSTED NEW INFORMATION ABOUT THE POSTING OF THE 13TH CHAPTER IN THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM**

**As promised I posted a long chapter, nearly 3,000 words! A lot of events happen in this chapter, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

After I showed Oromis the sword, he taught me the basics of using it. It was very similar to the way Brom taught Eragon, but it was to be expected because Oromis was Brom's master. I learned quickly, got a lot of bruises, and then went in to have breakfast. As usual we went and did the Rimgar, and it was getting easier and easier to do.

"You are doing the first stage of the Rimgar well, so it is only a matter of time before you can go on to the second stage," Oromis said. You should go to the stream, meditate, and then meet me back at the clearing. We are done here," Oromis finished.

I listened to the minds of everything in the clearing. I could handle more and more thoughts as the days went by. When I got back to the clearing, Oromis was waiting with both our swords.

"Gëuloth du knífr!" he said, dulling our swords.

We practiced for hours, my collection of bruises growing, but I was getting better. By the time we finished, it was time for me to leave. Nithring and I went home, and we each discussed what we had learned today. I ate dinner while doing so, since an elf brought it for me before dark. Before I went to bed, I looked through the Ancient Language glossary, memorizing word after word. I was careful to listen for the pronunciation because who knows what would happen if I said a word wrong. Nithring and I finally fell asleep late into the night.

In the morning, I woke up and went over to my bag to check the time on the iPad. I picked it up, and noticed that it felt much heavier than usual. I opened it to find a metal of some sort, with a note attached to it. It said:

_To Kaede, _

_ We know that this will be of great use in events to come, and yield this object well. We ask of you to come to Vroengard a week before Eragon arrives, and I assume you know where to go once you get there. There is information you seek that we can answer, and things that need to happen._

_-The Heart of Hearts _

I read the note a few times, before putting it away. I obviously had to go to the Vault of Souls and I would learn more about why I am here. I got ready to Oromis's hut, all the while thinking about the note. I would show the metal to Oromis and ask what it is, but I am almost positive that it is Brightsteel, and I should use it to make a sword. We left for the hut soon after, soaring through a gray sky, as thunder sounded above. It started to rain right after we left. Nithring dropped me off at the clearing and then headed to where Glaedr and Nithring usually meet. I ran along the muddy path, and splashed through puddles to the hut. I entered the building, and took off my cloak, which had mostly kept me dry. I had breakfast, and then Oromis and I left for the clearing. Oromis taught me the second stage of the Rimgar, and I struggled through it at first, but soon got the rhythm of it. The rain was cold, but the sound of it was very calming. I went to go and meditate in the forest for an hour.

Most of the animals were underground, in the hollows of the trees, or among the lower layers of the trees because of the rain. There was not a lot of movement from any of the animals, but still a lot of thoughts and feelings going through their heads. After the hour was up, I went back to the hut, water streaming on to me from the thick layers of the trees above. When I went inside, Oromis was sitting at the table with scrolls beside him.

"I will be teaching you the grammar and structure of the Ancient Language. You need to be familiar with the grammar and structure so you do not kill yourself with a wrongly placed word or mistake similar to that. I will also be teaching you to read and write. Being able to read and write in the Ancient Language will help you to memorize words, and will help you if you want to write down a spell and do not trust your memory. The Liduen Kvaedhi, the poetic script, is composed of forty-two shapes that represent various vowel sounds, and those shapes can be combined to form individual words and phrases…" Oromis said.

He continued to teach me different rules and facts throughout the day. By the end of the day, my head was spinning with all the facts I had learned. The lesson had reminded me of school, but it was so much more fascinating than that. When I was about to leave, I suddenly remembered to ask about the metal. I got it out of my pack, and brought it over to Oromis.

"Where did you get this?" he said, his eyes widening in disbelief. I thought there was no more Brightsteel left, after the downfall of the riders!"

"It was in my room when I woke up, I don't know where it came from," I replied.

"Instead of coming here in the morning, go to visit Rhunön. I will send someone to take you there," Oromis concluded.

I left soon after that, excited about the following day. Nithring and I flew around until dark, and then went to the house and slept. I woke up and got ready, before the elf that Oromis was sending could arrive. That elf turned out to be Arilar.

"Come with me," was all he said as he turned and went down a path.

After a while we went through a tunnel of dogwood draped with creepers that led to an open-walled hut and a forge. Rhunön stood by the forge working with some metal. I told Arilar he could leave, so he turned around and started walking towards the tunnel. "Rhunön –elda, Atra esterni ono thelduin," I said in the Ancient Language, hoping for a reply.

"Who are you," she replied.

"I am Kaede, a new Dragon-Rider," I said.

"What do you want," answered, still facing the metal she was working on.

"A sword," I said, wondering how she was going to react.

"That is impossible!" she said turning to face me.

"Not if I have this," I said, and took the Brightsteel out of my pack.

"How…Where did that come from?" she asked her eyes widening in awe as she took the metal from my hands.

"I found it; I don't know where it came from though. I didn't think there was any left except

for-," I stopped mid-sentence realizing my mistake.

"Is there more than this?" she said, and I could tell she wasn't letting the topic go.

"All I can say is that in the future, you are sure to find out. I don't have very much information. I just heard that there might be some somewhere, "I said, once again telling an unconvincing lie.

She looked at me suspiciously and then said, "I couldn't make a sword for you if I wanted to, and I took an oath stating that I would never make one again.

"I have a solution to that. Work through me, "I said.

"That might just work," she said, excitement showing on every inch of her face. She prepared everything to make a sword, and then turned to me. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. All at once, Rhunön was controlling my arms and feet. It was one of the weirdest feelings I had ever experienced. For hours and hours, we made the sword. When it was finished, it glowed silver in the moonlight (it was night by then). It was a hand-and-a-half sword like Eragon's, but it was a bright white color. The cross guard wrapped around the very top of the hilt, providing a lot of protection for my hand while making it easy to hold with two hands if I needed too. The hilt curved in slightly, fitting the shape of my hand perfectly. The pommel had a white, almost translucent, diamond set into it. The blade and hilt shined brightly and was an opaque white. The hilt was made out of a hard wood, which had the pattern of dragon scales etched onto it. The blade also had ridges, and was thinner than a normal sword, which made it easier to pierce through armor. In that way, it was very similar to Eragon's sword. The sheath (scabbard) was also white, and matched the blade of the sword. On the blade, the Glyphs in the Ancient Language for white and lightning were also etched onto the blade. White Lightning (Hvitr Kveykva) is the name I picked for the sword.

I returned to my room after that, drained of all my strength. After that the days went by fast. I learned more and more magic, and I became very skilled at swordsmanship. After a few weeks, I had to fight against other elves, but as expected, I could never be as skilled as an elf. I started reading whole scrolls of manuscript in the Ancient Language. One day I was sitting at the table in Oromis's hut, and asked him, "Do you know where Eragon is in Alagaësia?"

"I cannot sense him anymore, and I haven't been able to for a week," he replied.

That means that Eragon has already received his amulet that prevents others from scrying him. That means Eragon could be here in about a month. I would have to leave in three weeks, so I would need to tell Oromis now. "Oromis?" I asked.

"What is it that you need?" he said to me.

"I need to leave here in three weeks, it is very important, and I promise you I need to go," I said, trying to convince him.

"How long would you be gone?" he asked.

"Probably two weeks, maybe two and a half," I answered.

"You may go, but be back as soon as possible for training.

After that conversation I trained as hard as I could, learning as much as possible before I left. I was soon at the seventh stage of the Rimgar, having been training for months. It was soon the day before I had to leave. I had gotten food for the journey, and packed some extra clothes. I had gotten rid of the basic sword I had, and I could now strap my sword onto the saddle. I trained later that day, and then went into Ellesmera to tell Queen Islanzadi that I was leaving. She was furious that I hadn't told her before, but took it better when I told her I wasn't going to be gone long. I went back to the house after that, and went to bed, wondering what I should ask the Eldunari. It was soon morning, so I got strapped my pack and sword strapped onto the saddle. Nithring and I flew to the clearing, watching Ellesmera go by. It was a warm day, and the sun beat down on us. There were no clouds in the sky, a day a lot like the one when we were traveling from the banks of the North Sea to Du Weldenvarden. We arrived at the clearing to see Oromis and Glaedr waiting to see us off.

"Travel safely, and be quick," Oromis said.

"You would find out anyway, so I wanted to tell you that Eragon is coming soon," I said, and jumped onto Nithring. That was the last thing I said before Nithring took off and headed west, toward Osilon. Instead of traveling on foot and horseback like we did on the way here, we decided it would be faster to fly and more comfortable. After two days of barely stopping we passed Osilon, and stopped for the night. In the morning we continued west to Ceunon. Throughout the day a storm passed and the wind slowed us down. We didn't have to stop like we did on our journey from Carvahall to Ceunon, but we didn't cover much distance for a few hours. Nithring rode throughout the night while I slept on the saddle. We got to Ceunon at the evening of the following day, and decided to settle down along the shore of the North Sea for the night.

Over the next three days we flew over the North Sea and the top of the Spine. The trees looked so small compared to the ones of Du Weldenvarden. While we were in the spine Nithring stopped to hunt and rest. On the third day, we passed the coast of Alagaësia, leaving behind the mountains for a blue expanse of water. As we got closer to the island, it got misty making it hard to see. Finally, we landed on Vroengard, and slept on the shore for the night. In the morning we went further inland, seeing the ruins of what once was a grand, inhabited island. We continued going inland, and finally came to the Rock of Kuthian. Just as I got there I remembered one crucial fact about getting into the Vault of Souls. You have to know your true name. Much to my surprise though, the entrance was revealed, and Nithring and I stepped inside. We walked for a while, and then finally came to a humongous cavern. There was a pit of magma and crevices in the walls and on parts on the floor were dragon eggs and Eldunari.

_"Welcome, Kaede,"_ the Eldunari said.

_Now that you are here, what are some of your questions you need answered?_

"Why do I need to be here if everything ends well for Eragon and Alagaësia?" I asked.

_We have foreseen some events in the near future, after the book series ended, that would need certain influences to make things right._

"But everything was going so well, would the trouble come from other continents?" I asked.

_You will find that out as time goes on._

"Okay, who is the person who comes from my world, and has some electronic device? And why did Oromis forget who it was?

_The person is who you would least expect it to be, but you will also find that out with time. It was not the right time for anyone to know who it is, so Oromis needed to forget the person._

_We should now move onto the events that need to happen before you leave. You will eventually need to help Eragon defeat Galbatorix, but I assume you already know that. In order for certain things to happen, you need to be almost equal to Eragon. We both know that Eragon is going to be turned into an elf at the Blood-Oath Celebration. We needed you here today because we are going to give you certain attributes you will need for the future. You will need to possess the strength, speed, and heightened senses of an elf. Your appearance will stay the same, other than the pointed ears of an elf that you will gain over time. But the most important thing we will give you is the ability to guard your mind easily. No one should hear of the things you know about your world, or your extensive knowledge of this world. We will proceed now…_

All at once a strange feeling overwhelmed me. I could hear better and see objects with more detail. Whenever I moved, I felt graceful and unrestricted. I couldn't put it into words.

_You need to go now. When you leave you will remember what we have told you and where this place is located, but tell nobody and let nobody enter your mind._

"How do you know all this information?" I asked, but there was no reply. Nithring and I left, beginning the long trek out of another tunnel leading out. Although it had seemed like we were only in there for around twenty minutes, it was night when we finally emerged from Mount Erolas (The Vault of Souls is under the mountain). We decided to wait until morning to leave, so I ate some food from my pack and then went to sleep. In the morning Nithring, and I left and headed east back over the ocean. Over the next two days we went over the Spine and the North Sea, and settled down along the banks of the North Sea as we had done on the way to Vroengard. The next two days after that went by slowly. We had passed into Du Weldenvarden, and gone past Osilon. We stopped there, too. Finally, after another few days, Ellesmera was in sight. We went straight to the house we were staying at, and went straight to sleep, glad that the journey was over. In the morning, I slept in instead of heading to Oromis's at sunrise. I would start training later today, but first I would need to tell Queen Islanzadi I was back. I headed to her palace and entered the main room. It wasn't until I saw Queen Islanzadi standing next to Arya that I remembered Eragon was here. I went up to introduce myself.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, please review! I didn't have Brisingr and Inheritance with me to look up information about the making of the sword, the Rock of Kuthian, or the Vault of Souls, so if anyone wants me to post those scenes in greater detail just ask, and I will add them to this chapter. Due to end of the school year tests and exams, I will not be able to post any chapters until after may. I will however start putting up chapters again during June. Thank you to everbody reading up to this point, and starting June please look for the next chapter. Also, thank you to all the reviewers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so incredibly sorry that this chapter is so late. Sorry that this is so short. I am absolutely sure that I am going to post another chapter tomorrow, and it is going to be longer, too. Enjoy the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

Arya looked up as I approached, surprise showing in her eyes as Nithring walked right behind me through the huge doorway. Queen Islanzadi looked glad that I had made it back in the time I had disclosed to her.

"How was your trip?" she asked, annoyance showing in her gaze because I hadn't told her where I had went or why.

"It went well besides a little bit of bad weather," I stated, trying not to give any information away. Queen Islanzadi still looked mad that I hadn't told her anything, and I knew she would talk to me later about it. After that, Queen Islanzadi turned to Arya. She had a thoughtful look on her face; most likely trying to figure out how there was another dragon, since the others were in Galbatorix's possession.

"I am Arya Svit-Kona," she said, probably using Svit-Kona because of her absence of being the princess of Du Weldenvarden.

"Pleased to meet you Arya Svit-Kona, I am Kaede," I stated. I suddenly realized how weird my name sounded with no last name or honorific, but there was nothing I could do about it now. "This is Nithring," I said while motioning to Nithring.

_Greetings Arya Svit-Kona, it is a pleasure to meet you._

I had never heard Nithring speak to anyone but me, so I was weird seeing everyone take part in the conversation. After we were all acquainted, we stood in silence for a minute until Arya broke the silence.

"Where did you come from before coming to Du Weldenvarden?" she asked.

"Ceunon," I stated, already prepared for the questions that I knew would be asked sooner or later.

"How did you get the dragon egg?" she asked, curiosity showing in her tone.

"I found it on the outskirts of Ceunon," I said, keeping the answers short and simple. Arya gave me a suspicious look, but didn't ask any more questions. "I better get going I will have to begin training again tomorrow," I said as I left the room, careful not to walk too gracefully like an elf. If somebody found out that I had the abilities of an elf, I would be asked questions I couldn't answer. Once we were outside Nithring and I flew to our house. When we got there I got onto my iPad and studied the Ancient Language to pass the time. I looked up after hours studying and found that the sun had started to sink below the horizon. I went to bed early, knowing that I would need the rest because of training tomorrow, and the journey had been tiring.

I woke up early and took a bath, washing the dirt that had accumulated during the trip off. I dressed in my favorite white leather and cotton clothing, and then woke up Nithring. We soon left for Oromis's hut, very eager to start training again. I watched the trees and the gray cliff go by, glad to be back in Du Weldenvarden. I run to the Hut, and burst through the door. Two figures Stood staring at me. Oromis didn't look surprised, but he looked very glad to see me. On the other hand Eragon gaped at me, a bowl of fruit on the floor where he had dropped it in shock.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, you motivated me to post this chapter instead of putting this off. I am once again determined to post a few chapters a week (or as much as I can). I had some trouble making sure all the characters weren't out of character, so please tell me if a character seems a little off. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter as promised. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

I had completely forgotten he was going to be here. He looked older than when I had last seen him at Carvahall, and his dark brown hair was longer. "I'm Kaede," I said, introducing myself.

He was still gaping at me, but as soon as he realized how he looked, he blushed and introduced himself," Eragon, Eragon Shadeslayer," he said.

I turned toward Oromis and said," I need to talk to you outside." He followed me out the door, leaving a confused looking Eragon to clean up the bowl he dropped. "I have a lot of things to tell you," I said. I paused until I realized he wanted me to continue. "I can't tell you where I went, but I can tell you some of what happened. I met someone who gave me some abilities, and I know that's vague but just trust me on this," I concluded. I showed him how I was stronger, faster, and how I could hear and see better, too. He seemed surprised at first, but soon got over the shock.

"Wow, I have never heard of something happening like this before… have you told anyone? He asked.

"No, I am going to keep it a secret. People would be suspicious if I suddenly had the abilities of an elf," I explained.

"You are not going to be able to keep it from Eragon, Though," he stated.

"Why, if he finds out he'll probably tell Arya or someone!" I argued.

"Well, I guess you will have to gain his trust. From what you have told me, you know him better than anyone else, you will find a way. Besides you could not keep it from him anyway, you two will be training together," he concluded as he walked back into the hut.

I walked back to the hut, and ate breakfast silently. Eragon asked Oromis tons of questions and then we walked to the clearing. I started doing the second stage of the Rimgar while Oromis helped Eragon remember the poses to the first level he must have started working on in the week I had been gone. The Rimgar was much easier now that I had the flexibility and grace of an elf. I went through it slowly, admiring how easy it seemed compared to two weeks ago. After that, we headed to the stream, Eragon and Oromis stopped while I walked on further down the stream. I then headed towards the tree stump and sat down. I opened my mind, the familiar thoughts and feelings rushing over me and calming me. I remained that way for about ten minutes before I sensed Oromis and Eragon come to the clearing. I couldn't see them through the trees, but Eragon's loud walk through the forest made them obvious even without sensing them. When they arrived I asked Oromis if I could go back to the hut, and he gave me permission to go back while Eragon meditated. I went on ahead to the hut with Oromis close behind. We sat down at the table when we got there. "So, where should I meditate from now on?" I asked.

"I have decided that you will be meditating at the same place but at different times. He will go in the mornings, and you will go in the afternoons. After doing the Rimgar and washing off, come back here and study scrolls until we all meet here for lunch," he said, answering my question.

I went over to the cubbyholes and picked out a scroll. I went to the table and started reading, slowly but I was getting better. The Poetic Script was hard to read, but at least it used the normal Arabic letters I am used to writing and reading back home. The script told the story of the original Eragon and about the truce between the elves and the dragons. I had read the general story of it in the Inheritance Cycle from what Eragon knew, but this went into more detail. I was engrossed in the scroll until I heard Eragon come through the door. Oromis got lunch ready while Eragon asked me a lot of questions.

"What is your dragon's name?" Eragon asked.

"Nithring, she's a white dragon."

"Have you been here long?"

"About three months."

"Have you ever met Brom?"

That question surprised me, so I asked," Why would you ask that?"

"Brom, talked a lot about you before… before he died," Eragon stated, sadly.

That got my attention. I only saw Brom twice, in the doorway of Horst's house and when I left Carvahall. "Why would he talk about me?" I asked.

"He didn't say, he just described what you looked like and told me if I ever saw you, I could trust you," he answered.

Now I was really confused, how had Brom known I was trustworthy? It couldn't be because I was a rider; there have been bad riders before. He couldn't have known who I was, but Eragon just said that Brom trusted me. Before I could ask more, Oromis gave us lunch, and Eragon started talking about training. I wasn't listening though. I was thinking about Brom. Training went quickly the rest of the day. I meditated for an hour, practiced sword-fighting, and read some more. I then said good-bye to Eragon and Oromis. Nithring came and we flew back to the house. We discussed what we learned today, before we went to bed. Just before I fell asleep I had an interesting thought. Maybe Saphira knew something about why Brom trusted me. I promised myself that I would talk to her tomorrow, before darkness overwhelmed me and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will probably have the next chapter up before Thursday if I have time. Also, I said in chapter 12 that Kaede was at the seventh stage of the Rimgar. I was guessing that it went to about to ten stages since I didn't have Eldest to look up that information. There is actually only four stages. If I made any other mistakes feel free to tell me. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
